A Soldier's Destiny
by Kaori Moon
Summary: a 13 year old girl named Madison is out to kill Lady Une to avenge her sister's death. In the process, she becomes the pilot of the new Gundam suit, the SilverWing. Future romance w/Heero
1. Default Chapter

A Soldier's Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Gundam Wing!!! 

** 

just so you know what's kinda happening here, Madison is a young girl who is following Lady Une to try and assasinate her to avenge her sister's death. At this point, Madison had tracked her down and is following her. as to how Madison ended up chasing after her, the complete situation will be revealed later in the story. Madison is a character I made up, and Christy is based on a friend of mine who begged to be put in the story. -_-' 

** 

A Soldier's Destiny 

Madison walked along the busy streets, her eyes kept closely on her target. Reaching into her boot, she pulled out a small dagger, and darted quickly behind a building. The goddamned bitch was just getting out of her car, and about to enter a fancy looking hotel. She had no idea what the person's name was, but all she knew was that she deserved to die. All she could see was the back of the head, but that was enough. Madison didn't want to see her face ever again. The only time she had saw the woman's face was shen she had killed Madison's sister, who died trying to defend Madison and their home. Although they had only known each other a few months, Madison had grown close to her sister, Christy. And in those few seconds when the bullet peirced through Christy's heart, her own had ripped in half. After when she had come back to bury her sister, she had knelt down beside Christy's grave, and made a cut to draw blood on her hand. Letting the blood drip on to the ground, she made a solemn promise that she would ill the bitch who had done this to her with that very dagger. Madison shivered remembering that day. But now, she would fufill her vow. Holding the same small dagger expertly in her hands, she positioned it to the exact point where it would pierce her victim's heart. Suddenly she threw her arm out straight in front of her, and waited for her target to fall to the ground. But it never happened. in fact, she didn't even see the dagger. She brought her arm back, puzzled. 

"what the fuck....." then she looked to the side of her head to notice a hand holding her dagger. Looking behind her, she saw a boy with wild dark hair and blue eyes holding the dagger in his hand. 

"kisama...." she said, whirling around. she was gone. "what the HELL did you do that for, you mindless baka!" 

"aren't you a little too young to be playing with knives?" 

"give it back...."she warned. he gave a small laugh. 

"why?" 

"because it's mine, you idiot!" 

"try and get it." 

"i warned you..." in an instant, Madison had tripped the boy onto the ground, had both of his arms pinned behind his back with one hand, and the dagger in the other, right next to his throaght. "now... let's get something straight. Leave me alone, and you EVER do anything to get in my way again, i'll kill you, got that?" suddenly, four other boys came running over. 

"good god, Heero, what'd you do?" a boy with short blonde hair said. 

"he got in my way. don't any of you ever make that mistake." with that, Madison got up. 

"get in the way of what?" he asked. Madison just ignored him, and walked away. 

************ 

The L5 colonies. that was where her target would be heading next. She finally found her name: Lady Une. Madison was heading to God knows where to try and find a free way there, as she had absolutely no money. Hungry and tired, she continued on. (ARG, how much longer.....) she complained to herself. Just then, she heard something flying overhead, and shots being fired. She looked up, and saw what was unmistakingly a Gundam, and many Aries suits coming out of the forest. (Sonuvabitch....) she thought, realizing she had just walked right into a battle. Madison had seen enough. She started to run, but she felt a shooting pain in her arm. She put her hand on it, and saw blood. She had been shot. Madison had no ammo left for her guns, and no way to defend herself. Suddenly, she realized she had been picked up by something. She looked around, and realized that the Gundam suit had picked her up. She watched as the Gundam took down all the aries suits in a matter of minutes. Madison looked at the blood coming out of her wound, and suddenly blacked out. 

************ 

please post a review! if i get enough good reveiws, i'll continue the story.^.~v 

~ Kaori Moon 


	2. Chapter 2

A Soldiers Destiny - Chapter 2

A Soldier's Destiny: Chapter 2 

*flashback* 

Madison and Christy were sitting in front of a christmas tree in their pajamas, exchanging gifts and laughing. Christy 

handed Madison a small bundled package. Madison opened it, and a gold heart locket fell into her palm. Opening it, 

she saw a picture of her and Christy on the beach on the left side of the locket. 

"Oh C-chan, thank you so much! You even put in my favorite picture!" Madison exclaimed, hugging her sister. 

"I knew you'd like it!" Christy replied, smiling. 

"Here, I have something for you too." Madison said, reaching for a small square package beside her, but stopped 

when she felt the earth trembing beneath her. Christy rushed to the window, and looked outside. 

"Madison, I think you should look at this...." she said, staring out the window with wide eyes. 

"what is it?" Madison asked, walking over to place a hand on Christy's shoulder. Looking outside, she stepped back 

and clamped a hand on her mouth to stop herself from screaming aloud. 

"holy sunuvabitch....." she squealed, staring out at what had to be at least 5000 of OZ's mobile suits surrounding the 

building, and the entire island. 

*end flashback* 

Madison's eyes fluttered open as she weakly looked at her surroundings. She was lying on a large couch in what 

seemed to be a mansion. Looking up she saw the boy from before who had ruined her assasination attempt. She 

tried to remember his name, but couldn't. He was sitting cross legged at the other end of the couch typing rapidly on 

a laptop. Looking over she saw the four other boys from the previous day, (or was it weeks? Madison had no idea 

how long she was blacked out for.) sitting at a table. Madison tried to get up by putting her weight on her hands, 

but she felt an intense pain shoot through the entire right side of her body, starting at her arm. Madison fell back 

down, giving a short scream of pain. 

"weakling." said one of the voices at the table. 

"Where the hell am I? Madison questioned, then she looked down at her bandaged limb. "and what happened to my 

arm?" Madison demanded. The blonde boy who had spoke to her before stood up. 

"You're at one of the Winner mansions." he said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Quatre Raberba Winner. And 

this is Trowa Barton," a boy with long brown hair swept to the front side, wearing darkly colored clothing nodded. 

"Chang Wufei," the young chinese boy who had reffered to her as a weakling minutes before grunted. "Duo 

Maxwell," A boy in priest-ish clothing, and a long brown braid down his back waved at her. "and I beleive you've 

already met Heero Yuy..." he said pointing at the boy at the other end of the couch. 

"Yes.... I remember him, unfortunately. Now, what happened to me?" Madison asked. 

"You accidentally walked into a battle with Gundam Wing and some OZ suits." Duo explained. "You were shot in 

the arm." 

"Well, isn't this just lovely..." Madison replies sarcastically. "Well, I suppose I should be introducing myself too. I'm 

Madison Graywol." she said, sighing. 

"There's something else I'd like to know about you...." Heero wondered, closing his laptop and reaching for 

Madison's backpack which lay a few feet away. 

"Hey, get outta there!" Madison protested, but Heero unzipped it and emptied the contents onto the gound for all 

see. Before them was 5 daggers of various sizes, 3 guns, a silencer, and an empty box of ammo. 

"What did I tell you?" she shouted. 

"I was wondering what you were doing with all this." 

"None of your goddamn business!" Madison replied in anger. 

"If you don't tell me, I could report you for attempted assasination." Heero said. 

"It would've been a assasination if you hadn't stopped me!" 

"so you are an assasin. who are you after, anyways?" 

"Lady Une." 

"LADY UNE? what moronic idiot would send a weak woman to assasinate Lady Une?" Wufei cried in outrage. 

"No one. now, if you'll let me be on my way, I can complete my mission. Nice to meet you all, don't-" Madison said, 

trying to get up, but a wave of dizziness knocked her back down. 

"You won't be going anywhere soon..." Duo said. "You lost a lot of blood, and it'll take awhile for your arm to 

heal." 

"Great." Madison breathed through clenched teeth. "this'll be-" she started, but yelped from another sharp pain 

travelling through her body. 

"weak onna." Wufei said in disgust. 

"oh shut up, you sexist bastard!" Madison snapped, as Wufei turned his back. 

"would you tell us why you're out to kill Lady Une?" Quatre asked. 

"I would, except I'm not really up to it at the moment." She answered, closing her eyes as the blackness washed over 

her, and she was unconcious once more. 

*flashback* 

"Oh my God, what are we going to do, Christy?" Madison asked worridly. 

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do." Christy replied walking towards the door, then turning back to face her sister 

with a devilish grin on her 

face. "we're gonna kick some major ass." 

*end flashback* 

*************************** 

Hey Minna-san! thanks for all the great reviews so far! ^_^. I was just reading this over again, and i realized it's not 

all that bad for being written at 3:00 am... ^^ 

well, i'll try to post the next chapter ASAP. ja ne! ^.~v 

~Kaori Moon 


End file.
